Back for good: Sequel to Nerds makes better lovers
by Simpleguiltypleasures
Summary: Fourshot song fic Satoshi x Risa about their struggles as a couple. Something happened to Satoshi, he received a letter that made him decide to leave Risa, dont worry its a happy ending COMPLETE!
1. I don't love you

**Back for good: Sequel to Nerds makes better lovers**

**By Danavalkyrie**

Four-shot song fic Satoshi Risa Fanfic

Genre: Romance/Drama (Don't worry, It's a good ending)

BASED AFTER MY M FIC NERDS MAKE BETTER LOVERS 

**Disclaimer: Don't own the ff.**

**I don't love you** by My Chemical Romance

**Right Here waiting** by Richard Marx

**Because of you** by Kelly Clarkson

**Reunited** by Peaches and Herbs

And the characters, story though is based on what I am feeling right now, ehehe (sadness).

* * *

**I don't love you (Risa's POV)**

White snow, a beautiful girl crouched on the snow sobbing hysterically. She should be happy with winter, but the same winter took away everything.

Hands clutched into her chest, her heart literally breaking as tears streamed down her delicate cheeks. Pair of shoe prints embedded themselves beside her, marks of someone who had walked away from her. One who left her out in the cold, the one who

**When you go  
don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way**

"Why?" she clutched her chest_. After all this time, why does it end like this?_ She raised her eyes to the beautiful winter sky.

'How can you be so beautiful and bright while I crumble'

_Cold_

_Shivering with Loneliness_

_Enraged_

These mixed emotions swirling inside her broken heart.

**When after all this time that you still owe  
You're still, the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can**

"_You have to move on without Me." he said, voice cold and emotionless._

_Why? She trembled; she could feel sour bile rising up her throat_

"_It's for your own good", then he started walking away_

_She clutched the back of his jacket as her tears blurred her vision. She rested her head on his firm back._

"_Do you still love me Satoshi?" She whispered as she choked the sobs _

"_I don't love you," He casually said as he walked away from her_

"_Liar!" she shouted as her knees weakened and she crumbled to the white snow._

"_Look me in the eyes Satoshi then tell me you don't love me"_

_His hands formed into a tight ball beside him, he walked much faster never even looking back at her. He didn't even look back as she pleaded_

"_Satoshi please." Her hand stretched out for him and Her eyes watching his back as the man's figure gets farther and farther away_

**When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"**

Riku and Daisuke were so worried; Risa locked herself in her room for two days. She would just come down in the middle of the night when Riku is asleep.

Though the older Harada would knock gently on her door to tell her that they had prepared some food for her

"Risa, Daisuke and I prepared you some food. If you'd like to eat, just come down and microwave it okay."

Silence

"Good night sis." Riku sadly whispered behind her door.

**Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay**

Risa stared at the ceiling; She extended her left hand as she looked at the engagement ring he had given her.

Tears

She angrily removed the ring from her finger and threw it away from her.

Small sound could be heard as the metal violently touched the floor.

She curled into a fetal position as she grasped the soft pillow as hard as she can to ease the pain in her heart.

To ease the heart ache – even just a little.

**And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whooa**

The sky is promising, the rays of light touched her face trailed by dry tears

This is a new day and she must start anew. It still hurts inside but then she have to move on.

She'll still the working girl who had been looked up by her colleagues.

She decided she no longer want to be weak.

'Don't waste my time crying for him.'

She stood up and prepared to bathe, the warm water refreshed her. This time she didn't cry.

**When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"**

**Well come on, come on**

Daisuke and Riku were in the living room, preparing for work. Daichi was finishing his breakfast. His Father Daisuke would drive him to school everyday.

"Good Morning everyone" A very cheerful voice stopped what her sister, brother-in-law and nephew.

They all turned to look at her, to their surprise Risa was up, well dressed for work in a black power suit and her puffy eyes hidden by a concealer and a well done make up.

"Risa, you never wear black?" her pregnant sister asked her as she sat with them at breakfast.

"I do now"

"Auntie, Uncle Satoshi promised me that he'll take me to the new theme park with you this Sunday, I cant wait!" The boy excitedly said to her.

She was suddenly unmoving, everyone around her turned quiet as they saw her grasp the fork so hard.

"Now Dai-chan, hurry up with your breakfast or we'll be late" Daisuke broke the silence

"Okay Daddy" The boy happily chirped as he munches down his remaining food. The father and son brusher their teeth, bade goodbye to Riku and Risa.

As the door closed, Riku saw her sister sobbing, she stood up and walked towards her and held Risa's hand

She in turn hugged her sister.

"I envy you, you are happily married to Daisuke"

"Don't cry Risa, he might have a reason, let's just wait and see"

**When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"**

**I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday**

She kissed her sister's cheek and caressed Riku's belly that this time held a baby girl.

She took the make up pouch in her bag, arranged her hair and make up then twirled around her older twin.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful as Always Risa" Her sister smiled

She put on her mask as she walked out of the house.

Her Mind was set like a heartless woman

She has to start all over again – this time without him

And this time, she'll never love again

**I don't love you  
like I loved you  
Yesterday**

* * *

**AN: Stay tuned for the next song, Right Here waiting by Richard Marx (Satoshi's POV and the reasons why he decided to leave Risa)**


	2. Right Here Waiting

**Back for Good: Sequel to Nerds make better lovers**

**By Danavalkyrie**

* * *

Hi, I'm back, I'd like to inform everyone that I'll be finishing this fic first before returning to Behind the Secret Ruins, I feel so sad that I can't manage to make a happy, action filled romance story. I need an outlet for my sadness and it will be this fic, finishing the chapter 3 and 4 of this fic, it'll be happy endings so don't worry. Thanks for the support, reviews and alerts. I really appreciate it. **

* * *

**

**II. Right Here Waiting (Satoshi's POV)**

It's been 3 month since the incident; Satoshi knew Risa is still at work, he decided to drop by Riku and Daisuke's.

Daichi is still in school so the 3 adults were sharing some tea

"She's fine, but she's different now Satoshi" Riku smiled at the blue eyed man.

"I don't want her to know the truth, I know her too well." He said to the two

"She'd be very worried if she found out about it" Daisuke answered. Sad but they have no choice but to help keep the secret from Risa.

"I'll tell her in time, but for now, I have to leave again. I don't want to risk all of you, the killer stalks on me every once in a while"

**Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain**

3 months ago

He entered into his office when his eyes found a red letter on his desk. He thought it was some letter from companies or from his father who is now in France.

He carefully opened the letter and read.

Everyone in the police station was shocked when they heard a violent thud on a desk

Satoshi was so angry. And this is the first time everyone saw his vulnerable side.

He left without a word, in his wake, everyone including Takeshi saw him take out his mobile phone

"Risa" he muttered as he walked out of the room

**If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever**

A murdered was obsessed with him, unfortunately, the man saw him transformed into Krad way back years ago, the man became so obsessed that he dressed, acted and imitated everything to look like krad, except that his eyes is stale gray.

He had been trailing the murdered who had killed a lot of people lately. He left Japan so that he'd be able to protect Risa and Daisuke's family. The murderer seemed to be stalking him and it'll be a great risk for everyone whom he held dear in his heart

**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**

He's hurt too, not just Risa. He loved her so much but to loose her life would be great pain for him.

'I want her back'

But then doing that would mean her death, their death.

Even if it takes a lot of sacrifice, he will do everything to make sure Risa, Riku, Daisuke, Daichi and the unborn baby safe from the killer's clutches

**I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now**

He is willing to risk his own life for her, He no longer cared if it'll take a long time or if a time comes that Risa found someone else to love, as long as she is safe. His love for her will never change

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

He is tired, wounded but at least he was able to save a life from the killer's hands, if he didn't arrive in time and if he hadn't deciphered the riddles sent to him another man would have died.

**  
**  
**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**

He called her late that night and he painfully missed her so much. Just the sound of her voice would be enough for him; he had hoped she would pick up because he has changed his number

"Hello" the voice on the other line spoke

Silence

"Hello, who's this?" she angrily said.

But for him, it is the sweetest melody in his ears.

He heard the other line hung up

**I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance**

He took out the red letter he had received 3 months ago, the letter that ruined his life and happiness

_Hiwatari_

_I want you!_

I am your fear 

_Find me and catch me _

_Or_

_Risk deaths of the people you love_

_Others will die and their blood would lead you to me_

_Love and death_

_Triad_

He crumpled the paper and in his mind, he formulated another plan, a plan to make sure this man named Triad would pay for everything.

He will make sure the killer will be put behind bars or be dead then he'll claim his rightful place in Risa's heart again.

**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Waiting for you**

**

* * *

**

Thanks again, next is Because of you by Kelly Clarkson, both on Risa and Satoshi's POV.


	3. Because Of You

**Back For good: Sequel to Nerds makes better lovers**

**By DanaValkyrie**

Hi Everyone, I am back but still down. So to uplift my self I am continuing this story, I apologize to everyone who has read my blog at Livejournal http://danavalkyrie(dot)livejournal(dot)com, I was so down that my mind no longer wants the will to live. But remembering there are people out there who appreciate what I have done, I am thankful.

On with the story

**

* * *

**

**Because Of You (Kelly Clarkson) **

**6 months after the break up**

Risa made her way towards the hospital's main lobby. Riku has given birth, A baby girl with adorable eyes like Daisuke's and a red head like Riku's.

She saw Daisuke on a couch near the delivery room.

"How's Riku?" She asked her brother-in-law

"She's still in the delivery room with the baby, The doctor came out few minutes ago telling us that they are safe, and that the baby is still being cleaned" Daisuke looked up at Risa.

"Us?" she questioned, "You mean Daichi? Where is he?"

Just as Daisuke was about to answer, they heard a call from the lobby.

"Aunt Risa!" A cheerful voice echoed into the hallway.

Risa turned and to her surprise, it was Daichi.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did, **

**You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
to never let it get that far**

Satoshi walked in, carrying little Daichi. The boy looked up to the blue haired man as a model, the child even told him that when he grew up, he wanted to be a detective or chief-of-police too like him.

He received an email from Riku that her term is near and that she wanted to see him before she delivers the baby. Riku told him she wanted to give him something. He complied right away flying back to Japan. The couple, his best friends, greeted him and they drove to the hospital to ready Riku in giving birth.

He may look like an emotionless person but inside, his heart is nervous and worried. Their eyes met and they were silent. Daisuke asked Daichi to stay with him; He knew the 2 needed the time to talk with each other. As Satoshi gave the child to his best friend, he motioned for Risa to follow him and invited her to dinner.

The Lady complied and agreed to her "EX" boyfriend's invitation; she bade her Brother-in-law a goodnight and told him she will return tomorrow.

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
**

After the Silent dinner, the two decided to walk towards an empty street

"I know everything, Satoshi" she spoke, breaking the silence. She looked up at the night sky. It is true she is still mad at him, but she can never deny the longing she felt when she saw him at the hospital

"I have to-"

"Protect me?" Risa completed his sentence and continued, "Do you think I am not worried? Anger evident in her tone.

"Once I get the killer behind bars, I hope you'll still forgive me and eventually in time, marry me?" He took out something in his pocket; it was the same ring he had given to her few months ago when he asked him to marry her.

"How did you get that?" She looked him in the eyes and spoke again, "I've already thrown it away"

"Riku found it in the trash can, she gave it to me when I returned." He moved to grasp her hand but she slapped it away, making the ring fall from his hold.

"I love you – so much Risa" he whispered as he retrieve the ring from the ground.

"I don't want to be hurt again. First was Dark, then you."

He can see love and anger mixed in her eyes and body language, he knew her too well. He can see how hard she tried to fight back the moisture starting to form in her eyes from falling, all too clear.

He reached out and she tried to move away. He was fast and she found herself in his arms.

It felt so good, felt so right in his strong arms.

"Risa, I am so sorry and I love you," He said as he kissed her forehead.

This time she sobbed, he pushed Satoshi's chest and said "NO" then she ran away.

**  
**

**I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
**

He was Broken Hearted. He knew it was karma

"Satoshi" a mocking voice spoke from the dark alley. The man stepped out of the shadows, Triad.

"Poor guy. Lost your girl? Well, It's part of being the chief of police, a part of being Krad." Triad pulls out his 5-inch knife, His gray eyes calculating Satoshi's possible move. Unfortunately, Satoshi's gun was deposited in the hospital security dept when he visited Riku and Daisuke.

"I'll take you to Jail, 7 counts of murder, 2 rapes and 1 frustrated murder" Satoshi Hissed. Triad raised one eyebrow.

"Really now? You've been chasing me for 5 months now, and you still haven't caught me" Without warning, Triad moved fast and lunged towards the chief of police. Luckily Satoshi was able top move as fast too but unfortunately, he was grazed by the knife, his left arm bleeding

Triad slowly walked towards him, licking the Satoshi's blood off from his knife then he spoke.

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you**

Risa felt so sad after running away, she knew she still loved Satoshi. She decided to return to the empty street. After 3 minutes of walk, she heard a male's voice

"Your blood tastes good, I wonder if your woman's blood would be sweeter. I'll rape her first then slowly kill her"

Then another voice, a very angry one, this time she knew it was her beloved

"Don't you DARE!"

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**

Risa Ran towards the dark alley, her eyes filled with fear as she saw Satoshi one knee on the ground while clutching his bloodstained arm.

Gray eyes locked into the brown ones, she felt her heart beat with so much fear and anger at the same time.

Thunder. Wind and Rain started ruining the night sky.

"Pretty Little kitty wet in the rain" The killer spoke as he slowly walked towards Risa

**I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young**

Satoshi winced in pain as he stands up; he was for the very first time scared as he saw Triad approach Risa.

"Run Risa!" He shouted at her.

"No! I don't want to leave you!"

"Don't be stupid!" He angrily spat at her, "He'll kill you"

Satoshi grabbed triad by the back, Triad swung his knife again, and Luckily Satoshi was able to dodge it. He finally got the chance to wrestle Triad, trying to get the knife from the killer's hands

Risa ran towards the other side of the alley, she searched and scanned the area. Then she found a metal pipe.

**You should have known better than to lean on me  
you never thought of anyone else**

A very loud Thud then something cracked.

A broken skull and sound of blood flowing.

Risa Looked at Satoshi, in his arms an unconscious bulk of the killer

"I love you Risa" He smiled, very grateful to the woman standing in front of him for saving his life

"Satoshi, I –" She started but was stopped when she saw him dropped on the rain splattered and cold ground

**You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**

She wailed with fear as she saw Triad's knife in Satoshi's side.

Her Body shaking, she decided to run for help when she heard his faint call of her name.

"Risa" he called, his consciousness slowly slipping

She turned to him. He was lying on the wet ground, rain blinding the gap between them.

He tried his best to reach out, the engagement ring in the middle of his thumb and forefinger

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
**

She snatched the Ring from his hand, tears in her eyes mixed in the rain as she slid the ring back to where it really belonged and she ran for help

**Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid**

That was the last that he saw as his body numbed, he saw a bright light and his eyes closed for the last time.

**Because of you  
Because of you**

* * *

**AN: Okay I'm done, read and review. Do you like it or not?**


	4. It's your Love

**Back For Good: Sequel to Nerds make better Lovers**

By Danavalkyrie The Final Chapter

* * *

Enjoy everyone, Thanks for all the support. By the way, I changed the song reunited, it seemed inappropriate for the story so I changed it into "Its your love by Tim McGraw"

(A/N: Executive Private rooms in a hospital were like hotel rooms, you have your own cable, phone line, a comfy large bed and own toilet and bath.)

By the way, pls go to my profile page on Thursday 29/07 for the music link, I will upload all the songs that I've use as song fics so that everyone can listen to it while reading the fics. Plus new songs will be uploaded as well for future upcoming fics so watch out for it.

**

* * *

**

The Frantic girl Ran out of the Alley, luckily at the same time, a police car just passed by. The policeman swerved the car in a hurried halt, he nearly ran over the girl who appeared out of nowhere. The policeman's eyes went wide as she saw the girl – woman whose clothes and hands were bloody.

The car stopped and she pleaded as the policeman opened the car door then took out his supplies and to check on what's wrong.

"Please officer, help us!" she cried. Risa then ran back to the alley, the police officer followed her. There they found 2 unconscious men.

**Dancin' in the dark middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch touchin' my skin  
And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again**

The policeman checked on Triad first while Risa went over Satoshi. She began kissing his face and whispered to him words like how sorry she is and how she loved him so much. The policeman then walked towards her to check for some pulse on Satoshi. As the police officer stood up, he reached for his emergency phone and called for an ambulance

"2 ambulance please, one of the victims is already dead and the other might be in critical condition and please do hurry"

**Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go**

His eyes were closed. It's been four staggering days and waiting is the hardest part for Risa, She heard a click and the private room's door opened,.

As she turned around, she saw the doctor Shinomori who attended to Satoshi.

"How's chief Hiwatari?" the doctor asked her.

"He is still asleep"

"I am glad that no one thought of pulling the knife off him or else he might have been dead."

Risa looked at the doctor and asked, "Is he going to be alright doctor?"

"Yes, I think he must have been very tired and stressed that his body shut down to regain his strength, He'll be fine, He's a fighter. In an unconscious way, something or someone must have been the force that kept him alive" the doctor winked and answered her as he walked towards the door. Risa just smiled at the handsome doctor and turned her head back to Satoshi.

She absentmindedly stroked his distinguished blue hair. Never in her life she felt so much pain, just the thought of Satoshi dead made her so scared.

'Damn it Risa, you're being overly dramatic' she mumbled to herself as she wiped the tears that started trailing down her cheeks.

She leaned over the bed and laid her head on Satoshi's chest to listen to his heart beating in a normal and calm pace. The sound of his heartbeat made her feel secured once more, That _Her_ Satoshi is still with her, breathing and recuperating for her.

She closed her eyes and mumbled, "Satoshi, do your best. Heal for me. I love you so much. If you will just wake up, just to see your beautiful eyes again, I'd marry you right away."

**Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happened by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together,  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free**

"Then marry me now"

She shot her head up from his chest. Oh how she missed his blue eyes and that lovely smile from his face.

Although a bit weakened, she saw him move his head all over the room to search for something.

His eyes locked onto his cell phone beside his bed. He smiled at her as he reached over to grab it. He flipped it open and dialed.

She was just watching him, amused at his sudden behavior when she heard,

"Detective Saehara, call on Matsumoto and bring him here at the hospital private room 234"

He hung up and flashed an innocent smile on her.

"What was that for?" She asked

"You'll see" he smiled as he dialed for the nurse's station using the hospital phone

**Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed,  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name**

It was night; he opened his eyes and scanned the darkness in this own private hospital room. Beside him is the warm body of his wife; she's exhausted and asleep. He angled his head to get a view of her sleeping face. 'Beautiful' he whispered. He kissed her forehead and her bare shoulder; unconsciously she snuggled much closer to him upon contact of his lips on her shoulder. He just watched her as he replayed the memories that happened that morning

**It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love**

Daisuke, Riku, Daichi and baby Rika entered Satoshi's private room followed by Dr Shinomori, Detective Saehara and the Judge, Jun Matsumoto.

Risa was speechless when Judge Matsumoto handed her 4 sets of legal papers – marriage contract.

She looked at Satoshi who just smirked at her. She walked towards his bed and he whispered "You said you will marry me once I opened my eyes?"

"Okay now, let's start the ceremony, I still have an appointment today" Matsumoto silenced everyone and the ceremony started.

**Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go  
**

"You may now kiss your Bride, Chief Hiwatari" Judge Matsumoto announced

It may not be in a church, she might not be wearing a white beautiful gown but it is nothing compared to the flowing happiness in her heart as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

The witnesses congratulated the two, Riku handed baby Rika to Risa after she signed the marriage contract while Daisuke and his son went over to Satoshi. The other men; Dr Shinomori, Detective Saehara and Matsumoto handed Satoshi the papers so that he could in turn sign the contract making the Marriage Valid and sealed. Then detective Saehara shared some news about what has happened during the blue haired Chief's absence and other stuff about work.

**It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under,  
Oh it's your love**

Satoshi motioned for his best friend; he whispered something to Daisuke that made the other man's face turn red as tomato. Daisuke just smiled and nodded his head. He then turned to his wife and kids and motioned for everyone to leave the room, he was the last one to walk out of the door. Daisuke followed Satoshi's request and with the click of the knob, he locked the door.

**It's your love, it's your love, and it's your love**

Satoshi tried standing up from his bed as the well wishers/witnesses left his private room. Risa saw him wince in pain and got worried. She rushed to his side and he automatically hooked his arms onto his wife's shoulders.

"Don't stand right away, you might hurt yourself more" Risa scolded as she tried to help him sit on the large bed.

"If I did not stand up, I won't be able to do this-" He suddenly pulled her with him and started showering her face, lips and neck with kisses that earned him some wonderful noises from his wife.

"Stop it Satoshi." She giggled, she suddenly realized that her handsome husband was now on top of her, how he managed to get her under him made her wonder.

But then at least she'd rather prefer being under his body that him being 6 feet under.

"Shouldn't we be in our own bed than here in a hospital for us to-" his lips cut her off

"Well, if we would wait till we get home and do that, you shouldn't have married Satoshi Hikari"

She sighed in resignation since there is no use in arguing as she watched her handsome husband undress and readied herself to be Mrs. Risa Hikari forever.

**

* * *

**

**Love it, hate it? Tell me. By the way, it is rushed; I'm still suffering from Writer's block so I just typed in what comes into my mind as of the moment. (",)**


End file.
